


Comic Book Geeks

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [84]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Co-workers, Comic, Fans, Friendly Discussion, Gen, Heated Discussion, Opinions, Workplace, marvel vs dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Adam get into a conversation about who's the best comic book artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Book Geeks

It was as Danny and Flack rounded the corner that Danny heard Adam speak. "--and Alex Ross is the best artist, hands down."

Danny motioned for Flack to slow down so he could poke his head into the Trace lab. "Naw, nobody beats Frank Miller," Danny said. "Not even Ross, Ross."

"Ha. Very funny," Adam replied.

"What a sec...what are you two talking about?" Flack asked, confused. "Who the hell are Alex Ross and Frank Miller. I mean, Ross, is the guy you were talking about related to you?"

The tech Adam had been talking to slowly excited the room before Danny and Flack stepped in. "I wish," Adam replied. "Alex Ross is only one of the best artists when it comes to comic books. Even better than Frank Miller."

"If we're only talking artists here, I'll concede Ross is good. But Miller draws _and_ writes. Makes him cooler."

"Cooler, but not better," Adam said, smirking slightly. "I mean, look at the pic where all of Batman's foes are around."

"Ross did the one with them carrying him. Jim Lee did a good one, too," Danny said, shrugging.

"Wait a sec, before you two get in a pissing match here," Flack said. "Adam, you're a comic book geek?"

Adam nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

"How big?"

"Big. Why?"

"Just checking," Flack waved his hand between the two of them. "Continue."

"Like I was saying before we got interrupted," Danny said, looking at Flack, "Alex Ross does good work. But stack it up against, say, Sin City or 300 or even The Dark Knight Returns, since you brought up Batman. Miller kicks Ross's ass any day of the week."

"Why, because Ross is just an artist and Miller does it all."

Danny shrugged. "More or less. Ross, I can beat you into the _ground_ when it comes to useless comic book knowledge."

Adam shook his head. "I'm still right."

"Like I said, Ross is _one_ of the best. He's just not _the_ best." Danny glanced down at his watch. "And if we don't hurry Flack and I here are going to miss lunch."

"Can we continue this later?" Adam asked.

Danny nodded. "Since Flack here doesn't get DC, it'll be nice to talk to _somebody_ about them."

Danny and Flack stepped out of the lab. "So...why didn't you tell him I like comics too?" Flack asked.

"Because you're a Marvel guy. Adam's a DC guy. It's obvious because Alex Ross does more DC stuff than Marvel. Me, I'm strictly DC. That's why debating whether Justice League is better than X-Men is more interesting than having the Miller and Ross debate with you."

"Makes sense." Flack grinned. "Want to pick that one up again over lunch?"

Danny nodded. "Why not? Gives us something to talk about that isn't work."

"Fine. I still think Magneto could kick Superman's ass any day of the week..."


End file.
